Unnecessary Feelings
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: Haru discovers a feeling within him that wasn't there before and by the time he faces it he discovers that all those were unnecessary feelings.


**Unnecessary Feelings**

_A MakoHaru oneshot_

_by: Godessofhelheim_

What was that feeling? The emptiness on his chest, the unsettling feeling his guts, the anger growing on his stomach. Why? There was no reason, he was in touch with water at any time as he pleased, but still he felt like something was being missing from him.

"Sorry for the wait, Haru" Makoto's soft voice reached him from the back as he went out to catch him. Haru had been waiting for him at school entrance after practice ended. If Makoto had told him that he was going to stay longer reviewing the practice schedule with Gou, Haru could have stayed in the pool for a little longer. "It took more than I thought but I believe we have the perfect plan for the next month".

"You really took the captain role very seriously" he commented, bitter through his voice.

"Well, we don't have a coach and I can't let Gou do everything for us. And the others thrust me, so I have to be serious about it".

They started to walk. "Hey, my mom said that if you wanted to come home tonight we are going to have fish soup" Makoto smiled when Haru side glanced toward him, eyes glittering, and he knew he had a guest for dinner.

* * *

After the meal, Makoto's father invited Haru to spend the night, it was friday anyways so what if they stayed up until late. The twins started to jump around Haru and said they were going to prepare bath for all of them. Fortunately, their bath was huge so it was no problem.

As usual when Haru spend the night at Makoto's, they started playing videogames letting the twins alternate turns with them despite the fact they held them back on some levels.

The door on Makoto's room opened and behind it, the sweet voice of Makoto's mother called the twins to sleep. "You are always bothering Haru-chan. Now go to your own rooms and let the big boys play".

Makoto throw him an apologetic smile, perhaps for the fact that his mother called him -chan and he didn't liked it. "So, do you wanna keep playing games, Haru?"

"It's fine, I'm bored of it".

"Okay, how about a movie?"

Haru watched as Makoto placed the game console on its place and set the DVD on, then he sat beside Haru and pressed the button on the remote. Suddenly, he realized that the bad mood from earlier was gone and he felt rather relaxed even if he were apart from water.

* * *

After almost an hour of watching the movie -one really bad but it was held on a beach mostly so it captured Haru's attention long enough- Makoto's phone started to buzz. "Is Gou. Wonder why she calls so late". He pressed the button and greeted her. "Oh no, no, I wasn't sleep. Haru and I were watching a movie. Oh… right, just give me a second".

He left his spot beside Haru and left the room. It wasn't the first time that something like that happened lately, but every time Haru was more and more annoyed by it. And then, there was the emptiness, the anger… why was Makoto spending that much time with Gou?

He paused the movie and went to the bed, preparing to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep before Makoto's return, but despite the call taking a long time he just could doze off. But then, the suddenly light turned off awoke him enough to feel Makoto setting himself on the futton he placed beside his bed.

It was raining outside, and the sound of water always relaxed him but Haruka couldn't get back to sleep. But that sound also helped him to think, to clear the mess of his own mind. Why was he so upset? He started to remember the moments when he felt that way. During class time he was okay, bored but okay. At lunch it was nice, the four guys had lunch together because Gou had lunch with her friends. The unsettling feeling always started after they started practice. Makoto was always beside Gou, except for the moment's when he was doing his own practice.

Why was this a bother for him? All he wanted was to be in harmony with water, why should he care about everyone was doing?

Except that he didn't really cared about what Rei or Nagisa were doing except when they were too loud, neither he cared about what Gou talked with them. It was only Makoto and Gou what flared that ire on his gut. And then it only calmed down until...

* * *

It took almost an hour for him to finally accept the reason he felt that way and he couldn't let it go until he were sure of everything. He rolled over and kneeled down beside Makoto, shaking him to wake up. "Makoto, Makoto…"

"What is it, Haru?" lazily returned, fighting to open one eye but then Haru pressed his shoulders, pining him on his back to the futon. "Wh— Haru?!"

"Do you like Gou?"

"Huh?! Why are you asking that right now!?" It was dark, none of them could see eachothers face clearly. "What's up with you?"

"Answer me. Do you like Gou?"

"Of course I do! She's our friend, isn't?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. Do you like her to be your girlfriend?"

The flash of a lightning let Haru see the shocked face of Makoto, and he was Haru's serious face. "Why— What— No, I don't! I-I-I…"

"Great. I don't want you to…" And saying that, he pressed a kiss on Makoto's lips. It was so unexpected that Makoto couldn't bring himself to correspond, but when Haru lifted himself away from the kiss he almost chased his lips, except he needed them to talk right now.

"I-I… w-why… What's the meaning of this, Haru?"  
"I don't want you to like Gou as your girlfriend. You two are spending too much time together, I don't like it. I feel upset and it bothers me".

Makoto streched his arm to reach the night table with a lamp on it and he turned it on. Haruka was sitting on his legs and the sight was too inviting, those fiery eyes and the meaning of his words left him groping for words. "Y-you… you are jealous?"

Haruka meditated it for a second, looking away, but then turned his eyes to Makoto. "Yeah, I'm jealous."

A half smile creeped to Makoto's face as he sat straight, Haru still on his lap with his legs to both sides of Makoto's body. "A-and why are you jealous?"

"Because you are spending too much time with Gou, even when is supossed you are spending time with me."

Makoto let go a soft laugh. "Well, but why are you jealous that I'm spending too much time with her?" Unconsiously, he was leaning further and further, almost closing all space between him and Haru.

"Because… you are mine" Haru whispered just before his lips were captured in a soft but sensual kiss and Makoto's arms were wrapped around his waist. That was all he needed, being with Makoto, but just being at his side wasn't enough.

"Are you mine, Haru?" Makoto whispered, refusing to break the kiss for a long time, and Haru answered without words, pressing Makoto on his back over the futon.

* * *

They woke up early in the morning despite the fact that they barely had sleep. Specially on Haru's eyes were dark marks more profound than Makoto's. There was no need for words that morning, as they fixed their gazes and while Makoto smiled, Haruka remained expressionless on the surface, except that Makoto could read him well. After pressing a soft kiss on his eyes, he left him to sleep a little while he made breakfast.

Makoto insisted in walk Haru home, smiling more than usual. It was a huge step what they took last night but somehow Makoto seemed overly happy about it. Maybe he was waiting for too long, I think.

But then, when they reached Haru's house, Makoto insisted in walking to the back door. "Why? I have my key right here."

"Just, come with me, please". He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the backyard, where a small fountain had been placed. Still, the beauty of the stone and the way the water felt captivated Haru. "Get closer, please."

Haru did as told and when he got to look on the bottom of the fountain there was written with sea shells: "I love you".

His cheeks flushed a little as he turned to face Makoto. "I was planning this since our training camp and Gou found out so she offered to help me. This was what we were doing lately, I wanted to properly declare my feelings, but…"

Haru walked without letting Makoto finish. He might have looked angry, but the deep red on his cheeks told Makoto that it wasn't the case.


End file.
